fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
Chain (Mortal Kombat)
"I won't hold back!" - Chain's Battle Cry Chain is a fighter, and swordsman in the Mortal Kombat series, who first appeared in Mortal Kombat 11, the reboot of Mortal Kombat: Deception. Storyline Mortal Kombat 11 Chain was a simple fighter from his Village in Earthrealm, as '' '' he heard about Onaga and the Kamidogu. Although he didn't want great power, he wanted to be the best fighter of all the realms - and thought to become this by absorbing the Kamidogu. However, in his ending, which isn't canon, he becomes corrupted by the Kamidogu, and conqueres the realms. Mortal Kombat 12 After he knew, what the Kamidogu's real power was, he seeked for that power, and searched in the Netherrealm for Onaga. He was met by Taven there, and fought him, but was defeated. After he was defeated, Taven told him, that the power of the Kamidogu were too much, and the Kamidogu was destroyed. He then left the Netherrealm and was later seen in the Battle of Armageddon, fighting Sindel. He was almost killed by her sonic screech, but threw her away with his staff. He was later seen on the Pyramid of Argus, where he killed Akira, by impaling her with the staff. He almost reached Blaze, but was killed by Mileena, who tore him into two pieces with her Sai. Mortal Kombat 13 This was his very first big appearance, as being the main Character in the game. He was ordered by Raiden to stop Shinnok's Invasion, but fled, because he was afraid he couldn't do it. In Earthrealm, he met Akira, and the two became good friends and allies. They later stopped both together Shhinnok, and trapped him again in the Netherrealm. Biographies Combat Characteristics Chain is an excellent fighter in hand-to-hand combat, as well in weapon kombat. Like Liu Kang, Tanya, Taven, Daegon, Shang Tsung and Akira, he is able to controll fire. As his main weapon he uses at first an iron staff similiars to Jade's, and later a Katana, which was replaced by a shorter blue magical sword called the Soul Sword. Special Moves *'Chain Throw: '''Chain throws the chain roped on his Gauntlet at the opponent and pulls him closer to him, only to uppercut him/her. This move is very similiar to Scorpions Spear move, and gives him his name. From MK:SMII onwards, he won't upperut the opponent, and it is almost exactly the same as Scorpion's spear move. (''All appearances) **'The enhanced version is called 'Kicking Chain. '''After pulling the opponent close to him, chain will kick them in the air, only to pull them down to the ground face first with the chain. *'Devastating Flip Kick: 'He charges, and then sends his opponent fliying with a brutal flip kick similiar to Johnny Cage's. (''MK11,MK12,MK:LS,MK:A2) **The enhanced version is called '''Flame Flip, his feet will be on fire, and it does more damage as well as setting the opponent fore five seconds on fire. This can be delayed. *'Rushing Bo: '''He runs with his Staff past the opponent, causing damage. (''MK11,MK12) **'The enhanced version is called '''Rushing Knockdown. He runs faster, and after the first slash, he thrusts the Bo into the opponents spine, knocking them down. *'Teleport Cloud: '''He throws a smokebomb into the ground, which causes a cloud of green smoke making him disappear, and reappering behind his opponent. (''All appearances) *'Up Slash: '''He unsheats his Katana upwards, lifting his opponent into the air for a Juggle combo. (''MK:SMII,MK13) **'The enhanced version is called 'Up and Down, '''which adds a down slash, knocking the opponent back down. *'Krystal Power: 'He thrusts the soul sword into the ground, causing crystals to rise to the opponent. (''MK:LS,MK:A2) **'The enhanced version is called Flaming Krystals. 'The crystals will be on fire, do more damage as well as setting the Opponent on fire. *'Flame Ball: 'He charges, and throws a fireball straight to the opponent. (''All appearances) **'The enhanced version is called 'Ground Flame, '''where he shoots a flame into the ground, which comes underneath the opponent, as well as shooting the fireball. *'X-Ray Move: ' **'Inner Flame: 'He teleports and throws his opponent to the ground. He then punches into their spine, breaking it and nearby bones. He then lifts the opponent up, and punches with a flaming fist into the opponents Abdomen, damaging the innards and burning nearby bones. (''MK11,MK12,MK:SM2,MK:13) **'Soul Revenge: '''He runs past the opponent and shlashes them with the soul sword. He then puts it into its scabbard, causing crystals to come from the opponents body, which damage the innards and the ribcage and knocking them down. After doing so, he stomps onto the opponents head, breaking his/her skull. (MK:LS,MK:A2) Fatalities *'Chained up: 'Chain impales his opponent with his chain on the gauntlet, and then grabs it from the opponents mouth. As the opponent chokes, he strikes with the Chain onto the head, smashing it. (''MK11,MK12,MK:SM2,MK13) *'Bo Slice: '''Chain runs past his foe after cutting him/her, and when he looks at the foe, the foe's upper torso and lower body split apart and fall to the ground. This was originaly one of Jade's Deception fatalities. (MK11,MK12) *'Katana Blast: 'Chain impales his foe's head with his Katana, and takes it out. He then charges the Katana with fire, and thrusts it into the opponent's head again. The foe screams in pain as his/her head explodes. (MK:SM2,MK13) *'Spine Rip: 'He first punches his opponent in the face, before forcing them onto their knees. He then kicks into their leg, and thrusts his hand into the opponent's neck, and rips his/her spine away. (MK:LS,MK:A2) *'Got ya Soul!: 'He performs a teleport cloud, but reappears as the opponent, and performs his/her second fatality. After doing so, he holds the foe's soul in his hand. *'Soul Dismemberment: 'With his chain, he first rips an arm of his foe away, and then a leg. He goes to his enemy, who pleads for mercy saying "No,no, NOO!!", and snaps their neck. This was one of Scorpions Deception fatalities. (MK:A2) Other Finishers *Hara-Kiri: '''Focused Fireball: '''He charges up a fireball, and throws it at himself, causing him to explode. (MK11,MK12,MK13) **'Eye Surgery: 'Chain throws his soul sword into the air. When it comes back, it impales his right eye, and goes straight through his head. (MK:LS,MK:A2) *Animality: '''Hungry Eagle: '''He turns into an eagle, and devours the foe's upper torso. *Friendship: K'rystal Gift: '''He creates a crystal in his Hand, and gives it his opponent as a gift. If he performs it on a woman, she will say, "Aww, how cute!", except for Sheeva, who will say, "How pathetic". After doing so, the crystal will lodge itself into the opponents leg, causing pain, but won't kill the opponent. (MK:LS,MK:A2) Category:Mortal Kombat Fan Character Category:Male Category:Mortal Kombat Character